


the other side of this

by Muir_Wolf



Category: Alice (2009)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-09
Updated: 2012-03-09
Packaged: 2017-11-01 16:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/358962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muir_Wolf/pseuds/Muir_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She’s always been enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the other side of this

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sosobriquet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sosobriquet/gifts).



> tumblr ficlet

There are pizza shops and large, sprawling marketplaces, and everyone is always rushing by, chattering on phones and listening to music in their ears - and yet, for all that, Alice’s world seems small.

Wonderland was big. Not just the size of it or the height of it, but it was vivid and it made sense and it was home, after all. Sometimes he misses it with a longing that catches at the back of his throat, but he never tells Alice. Alice, his Alice, has never been good at greys, and he worries that she won’t understand that missing home doesn’t mean he wants to go back, that missing home doesn’t mean she’s not enough.

She’s always been enough.

They rarely talk about Wonderland, but sometimes, when they’re curled up in bed with the hours stretching out before them, she’ll ask him questions, and he’ll tell her - tell her about the real Alice of Legend and how the Queen took power and how the Knights fell. He’ll tell her about his father before he died and his mother that followed after, how he came into being a Tea Shop owner and the first time he saw the Great Library.

And sometimes, sometimes he’ll tell her of the pretty girl in the very wet dress he tried to help, and how she _(he says, kissing her jaw, the lean sprawl of her neck, her collarbone)_ helped him, instead.

She asks him, then, in the darkness: if he misses, if he regrets, if he would change - 

And he kisses her knuckles one by one and whispers, _no, never,_ into her hair.

 _Alice, my Alice,_ he thinks as their limbs tangle and their breath quickens, and he never asks her back.

 

 


End file.
